Never Tickle A Vladat
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to guestsurprise's "Fangs For Everything". Written by guestsurprise as a request from Skellington Girl. I only posted it for them.


**Sequel to "Fangs For Everything" by guestsurprise, who owns Cassie and Ultimate Whampire (Vamps) and wrote this for both Skellington Girl and myself. A big thank you to you, guestsurprise.**

**Melody belongs to Skellington Girl and I own Rachel and the Grant Mansion. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Never Tickle A Vladat  
**

It was early in the morning and Cassie snuck in Vamps and Whampire's room. She wanted to wake them up in a special way. She had a feather and she gently poked Vamps' face with it.

"Mmmmm…cut it out…" Vamps chuckled sleepily. He then turned over and he felt the feather on his neck. "C'mon…c-cut it out…Whams knock it off…"

"I am not touching you, brother…" Whampire groaned sleepily.

"Well then who is?" Vamps moaned as he scratched his ear lightly. It was quiet for a moment and then he felt the feather on his foot.

"H-hey! Alright, who's out there?" Vamps laughed. Before Whampire could answer, he felt the same thing on his foot.

"HAHAHA…I think we have a certain red headed young one in our midst. Cassie where are you?" Whampire laughed as he searched around the area. They both turned and saw Cassie at the foot of the bed holding a feather. She giggled until she turned and saw both Vladats sit up and look at her deviously. She ran for the door but Whampire closed it with his telekinesis and slowly got up from the bed.

"Going somewhere Cassie?" He smirked. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door and Melody came in.

"Good morning. I just wanted to ask you something Whampire," She smiled, but she giggled a bit at the funny sight. Both Whampire and Vamps were in the midst of cornering Cassie; she came in right in time.

"Run for it!" Cassie yelled as she grabbed Melody's hand and started running. But before she ran out she grabbed Vamps' shirt and ran out the door.

"YOU LITTLE TROUBLEMAKER! BRING THAT BACK!" He roared playfully. This made Cassie run even faster.

"What did you do to them!?" Melody laughed.

"I just took Vamps' shirt and I tickled them with this feather while they were sleep!" Cassie giggled.

"Oh no! You do realize that they will surely get us for running right?" Melody laughed. Suddenly, she grabbed Cassie and used her Vladat speed to take off towards the window.

"GET THEM!" Whampire ordered as he took off after Melody at full speed. Both Vladats were closing in fast!

"Yikes! Cassie, give them the shirt back!" Melody laughed.

"That won't help! I got them with the feathers too! They are going to get us for this!"

"Wait! I didn't tickle them so how did I get mixed up into this?!" Melody blurted out as she looked at Cassie.

"Well, um…you helped me escape so they may get you too…" Cassie smiled sheepishly.

"You are correct in that statement." A voice chuckled. Both turned and Vamps grabbed them in midair and took them to their room again.

"Let go, this is kidnapping! This is kidnapping!" Melody laughed out as Whampire tied her arms and legs together.

"No, it is not, because we will release you when we are finished." He smiled deviously. Vamps tied Cassie up and both girls could not move!

"RACHEL! RACHEL HELP!" Cassie laughed out before Vamps covered her mouth with his hand. He then felt her lick all over his hand to get him to remove it.

"You did NOT just lick me did you Cassie Carraba?" He smirked dangerously. He then turned to Whampire. "Let the fun begin!" Vamps knelt down and started gently clawing his way up Cassie's stomach!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH NOHOHOHOHOHOHO MELODY! DOHOHOHOH SOMETHING!" Cassie belted out. But Melody was having too much difficulty with Whampire as he started tickling Melody's navel.

"PLEAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA WHAMPIRE! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Of course you did…you assisted that little sweetheart and now you must pay too," he smiled.

"Cassie…let's hear that adorable laughter my dear…," Vamps cooed as he gently started playfully biting her on her stomach. "Now Cassie…where is my shirt?" Suddenly, Rachel came in.

"Oh my goodness! The Vladats have struck again!" Rachel laughed. She came because she heard Cassie call her but before she could get out, Whampire used his telekinesis to lock the door. Rachel squeaked and tried to get the door open but it wouldn't budge. "N-Now fellas! I didn't do anything…remember I have dinner to prepare!" Rachel giggled nervously as Vamps and Whampire walked towards her.

"Now dear Rachel…we would never harm you…why are you avoiding us?" Vamps cooed smoothly as he popped his pecs playfully at her.

"S-Stop flirting, you Vladat Casanova!" Melody squeaked out teasingly. Vamps then turned as quick as lightning and pounced on her and started gently raking his claws on her feet. At this point, Melody changed her Vladat form back to her human form which made her even more vulnerable. She changed by accident because of all the tickling!

"So this is what you look like as a human…most attractive…," Vamps smiled as he then raked his claws down her arms.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA VAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMPS!" Melody screamed. Whampire then grabbed Rachel and threw her on the bed and tied her up beside Melody and Cassie!

"LET ME GO!" Rachel cried out, trying to sound upset but she couldn't as the Vladats then took turns gently tickling her.

"Now, now…we've noticed how stressed you've looked because of bullies and work. Allow us to relieve you of some of that stress! Vamps go for her stomach!" Whampire cried out happily. Vamps then pulled his lips over his teeth and started playfully nipping at Rachel's stomach after he pulled her shirt up slightly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STOHOHOHOHOHP!

"We will stop once a certain little redhead gives me my shirt back!" Vamps smirked as he looked over and glared at Cassie.

"HERE! TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE IT!" Cassie yelped as she wiggled one arm free and threw the shirt and it hit Vamps in the face. The girls laughed hard as they saw the shirt was on his face. Without moving it yet, Vamps crossed his muscular arms over his broad chest.

"Now…you've done it…," He cooed darkly as he removed the shirt. He glared at all 3 girls and then he turned to Whampire. "Whampire lock the door!"

"My pleasure…" Whampire grinned as he then used his telekinesis to close the door.

"WHAT! We gave you your shirt back!" Rachel pleaded as Vamps gently ran a single claw up her neck.

"But you just threw it in my face…,"

"That was an accident!" Cassie laughed as Whampire gently bit her neck.

"LET US GO!" Melody cried out as Whampire then ran his claws up Melody's arm pit!

"Ladies, do not be afraid….of course we will let you go…," Whampire smiled gently.

All girls sighed in relief but that was before both Vladats got close to their faces.

"But not before we have some fun…," They said simultaneously and started tickling the girls mercilessly on their stomachs, necks, armpits, feet, and legs!

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Rachel laughed!

"PLEASE AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHA!" Melody giggled!

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHT AGAIN!" Cassie belted as the Vladats then tickled them for a few more minutes. Finally, they let the girls go.

"You both are so going to get it one day!' Rachel challenged!

"We'll see about that…" Vamps smirked as he crossed his arms and winked at the owner of the Grant Mansion.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: The Vladats definitely love to have fun! One thing's for sure…you tickle them, they will definitely get you back! Will the girls get them back for this tickle torture? Who knows!**

**To guestsurprise: The girls just may get them back. Hey, I saw your two requests and right now my request section is closed, but when I open it back up, I'll do your requests for you. It may be some time though, because I'm not sure when I'll reopen my request section. Thank you for being patient.**

**Everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames! Remember, I'm watching guestsurprise's stories very closely.**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
